


Juke Headcanons

by aheadfulloffollies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, headcanons, just cute fluffy stuff idk, just them being cute, netflix give me season 2 or else, not an actual fic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfulloffollies/pseuds/aheadfulloffollies
Summary: Headcanons about how Julie & Luke finally admit their feelings to each other.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Juke Headcanons

  * So we all know Luke’s love language is touch, and now that Julie can physically interact with the boys he’s _constantly_ doing little things
  * It’s small stuff- a hand brush there, high fives, hugs when they’re feeling really emotional, but every time he gets this stupid grin on his face and Julie swears her heart skips a beat
  * Julie starts stealing Luke’s beanies and when he first sees her wearing them (coincidentally, at the same time she wears the Sunset Curve t-shirt for the first time) he straight up turns into the heart eyes emoji
  * Once Alex actually comes out to Julie, they start having “gossip nights” where they hang out, share stories, and talk about life and their crushes
  * He gives her advice on Luke and she does the same to him with Willie, and the whole time Alex is having an existential crisis the whole time because he knows Luke is the _biggest_ simp for Julie so she doesn’t even need advice but he doesn’t want to tell her when Luke hasn’t even realized it yet himself
  * At the same time, Luke starts hanging out with Flynn because he knows how much she means to Julie
  * Flynn obviously sees right through him and is like “you’re just here for Julie right”
  * “...yeah”
  * But then they form a genuine friendship that surprises literally everyone
  * He comes out to her before Julie or the band after she admits she’s a lesbian (he sees the chemistry between her and Carrie one day and his dumbass takes a few days to make the connection but eventually he gets it)
  * She psychs him up and tells him Julie and the guys will be super supportive, but even still when he does it he’s super nervous
  * He stutters out that he’s pan and Julie, entirely nonchalant, just says “oh yeah I know, you dated Alex in the 90s”
  * And Alex’s like “wHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL HER WHEN SHE ASKED ABOUT YOUR DATING LIFE BEFORE”
  * And then he realizes what he’s done and tries to cover it up by saying she was only asking about his dating life because they were talking about his chemistry with Reggie or something
  * Which is a flimsy af excuse and Julie’s kind of freaking out (while Willie facepalms in the background because he may not be there but he just _knows_ when his bf’s being an idiot) so she turns to Luke and makes it a Soft moment by coming out to him
  * “Seriously, Luke. We love and accept you no matter who you’re attracted to. Besides, I’m bi!”
  * And once again, Luke literally turns into the heart eyes emoji
  * He comes to visit her at school semi-regularly now and continues to mock Nick, but one time he comes during a dance class and when he sees them as partners his jealousy flares up
  * So at their next performance, he puts a duet on the set list
  * And then for the next like. 2 weeks he’s literally just _mooning_ over how awesome Julie was during their duet and _oh my god did you hear her riff and did you see her smile and did you-_
  * And the guys are just like _holy shit_ he’s so far gone
  * Eventually they actually pry it out of him that he likes her which sends him into full panic mode because he’s never really had a crush before
  * (Meanwhile Julie’s also in full freak out mode because she could’ve sworn she saw something more than friendship in Luke when they did the duet but what if she’s wrong and how does a relationship with a ghost even work and ahhhhhhh-)
  * Anyway Reggie tries to give Luke advice but Alex is dying because he knows both Julie and Luke’s crushes are reciprocated and he knows if he opens his damn mouth he’s going to let it out
  * He accidentally mentions it to Reggie after rehearsal one day and Reggie makes it his personal mission (with Alex as his sidekick) to set them up
  * Alex tries to convince him that they’ll work it out themselves but Reggie is having none of it
  * “Alex. Do you really think Luke- _Luke_ \- has the guts to ask her out?”
  * “No, but Julie-”
  * “Julie’s not going to make a move on a ghost, dude. Come on.”
  * “...fine. Can Willie help?”
  * Julie and Luke, of course, are both too dense to understand that when Reggie says they should have dinner he doesn’t mean the whole band, dammit
  * Reggie gets Flynn in on it and, of course, she’s 10x more efficient than the guys
  * She asks Carrie, Julie, and the boys on a “friend date” and Alex and Reggie pretend to have plans
  * Julie realizes halfway through that Flynn and Carrie are on a real date and spends the rest of the evening trying to make sure Luke doesn’t realize so it doesn’t become Weird
  * But Luke’s single brain cell finally makes the connection and he tries to hint that maybe,,, they could be on a date too?
  * Julie’s a bag of nerves though and freaks out, thus discouraging him
  * It essentially goes on like that until Flynn accidentally mentions Perfect Harmony to Luke and he freaks the fuck out
  * He makes this really extravagant plan to recreate it to her (Perfect Harmony Reprise, please) and it’s super cute and romantic until they hear Reggie “awwww” toward the the end
  * “rEGGIE”
  * “I’m sorry !! You know I can’t control myself when they’re being all cute”
  * “Y’all are idiots,” says the very exasperated Flynn as she shakes her head disapprovingly
  * Later that night Luke poofs into Julie’s room
  * “Hey”
  * “Oh, hey !”
  * “I just, uh… wanted to mention that- I know tonight didn’t go how I was hoping it would, but I, uh, don’t… regret it. And I really do… feel that way” (poor little ghosty boi is so nervous)
  * “I don’t regret it either,” Julie says really quietly and it just about melts his heart
  * “So… do you think we could try that again sometime?”
  * “I would really like that.”
  * “Cool. So would I.”
  * * insert awkward pause where they’re both grinning like IDIOTS *
  * “Anyway, uh… good night, Julie.”
  * “Good night, Luke.”




End file.
